


Vulnerable Variation

by TxtEmperorDan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wingtalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxtEmperorDan/pseuds/TxtEmperorDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wingtalia!AU production. Gilbert hated his color. His skin color, eye color, hair color, and espically his wings. But perhaps a chance meeting with a stranger will awnser all his questions about himself, and any life he could have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Needed at least something to put up, so enjoy this little bit here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Prologue }

The rushing sound of wind was all that he could hear, sharp and unbearably clear, aside from his heart racing, the blood pounding in his whole body at what felt like he may just explode with pressure, even though he knew, oh how he knew perfectly well, a good amount of that blood was going nowhere of help. He would have to endure, nonetheless. He couldn't just give up, no, absolutely not here.

He made a sharp turn to the left, barely missing a cluster of snow-covered trees. He needed to get rid of his pursuer fast and he knew that the now bloody things that were his wings were not going to have enough strength for very long, hell, it was a surprise he was strong enough now to still be flying, and at such a speed as well. But that wasn't going to help him, either way. There was only one way out of this and he knew it.

He flew around landing on the nearest high ground, the crunching sound of snow sounded as he attempted to softly land, though his legs, a bit cut here and there made that hard. He spread his wings out in a defensive manner, exposing the underside, a mix of white plumage and red soaked feathers. 

He needed to feel big, no, he needed to be big himself. He can't back down now... or ever, in his life from then on. 

 He made a loud animalistic growl, as the previously chasing figure approached, preparing, for what would surely be, his last fight.


	2. Humble beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty ordinary opening, I would say. But who's to beat the German bros to be honest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's get this story rolling, shall we then?

Gilbert lightly shuddered, closing his wings more close to his body, turning his head lazily to the side. The sun was shining through the crudely etched entrance of the cave, causing him to slightly stir as the light came closer to him every moment. 

Eventually, his wings shifted, and neatly folded against his back as he sat up, stretching from the slight soreness he felt. He looked around the large space, blinking away the fuzzy vision adjusting to the soft light. It was like... maybe noon? Probably cloudy, otherwise it'd be morning. He was sure it wasn't, as he was able to look around the space of the 'room', then realizing he was the only one there. He made a low grunting sound, rolling onto his stomach once more, just making annoyed squawking sounds.

"My God. Your older brother tells you 'wake me up when you leave', but no. Just ' You should save your energy' and 'You can just stay here'. Ugh."

He got up eventually, albeit a bit slowly, brushing dirt off of himself before walking over to the entrance. He blinked as the sudden sunlight blinded him. Oh, it was about noon then, and a little more cloudy than he had thought. 

Perhaps he should get out of the cave a bit more often. Not like Ludwig would approve of it, but it was a worthy cause enough he thought to himself. 

He kept walking, right up to the ledge and looked around, putting a hand over his eyes to shadow them a bit. Out here wasn't much better than inside the cave. The terrain was mountainous, clusters of trees here and there, but mainly lots of dark browns and grey. Where he was perched, he could see about a good distance in almost any direction, though the cliff side chosen was not the tallest compared to some of the surrounding mountains. He sighed, settling his legs over the edge as he sat.

"Might as well wait for him..." Gilbert muttered to himself, as he looked down at the valley beneath the cliff side.

For awhile now, his younger brother, Ludwig, had sort of... 'watched over' Gilbert. He always insisted that he stay in the cave, not being 'burdened' at having to hunt for food. He could damn well hunt for himself, he knew that plenty enough true but it was just one thing he knew his brother worried about, and the one thing he also knew affected him greatly. His color.

Gilbert was born light skinned. Well, that was an understatement. He was pale, much so. His hair was a mix between a white and a fine silver, but mainly just plain white. His eyes, were a striking red, that could probably scare off unsuspecting predators. And his wings were also white. A sickeningly snow-white color. 

And what was wrong with that? 

Well, His brother, and not to mention father and mother, looked nothing like him. They had darker brown feathers with some golden-cream mixed in. They were light skinned as well, but had more color than Gilbert did, and they all had normal blonde hair, and had blue eyes. It was a given family trait.

Though to be honest, sometimes Gilbert didn't believe he could be related to his brother. But he knew he was, no matter how he looked. But he also knew since he was born, his parents had a certain, distaste, at his appearance. Though they hadn't killed him or abandoned him as some parents would. Still, being so different from his own family... it stung. 

Not like he would ever let that show, he had much more important things to think about. 

Such as the now close figure approaching the cliff, carrying a bundle in its arms.

 

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as the person landed on the ledge next to him.

"Gilbert what are you doing outside, I was sure you'd still be asleep. Did you hear something?" Gilbert opened one eye and glanced over at his brother who closed his wings, now holding the teal colored bundle in one arm. He huffed, tossing his head slightly up, in his 'annoyed and haughty' manner. Or so he was told.

"Yeah I was, and you weren't there. Where did you go?" He couldn't see, but he was sure he can just feel him frown. 

"I went to go hunt." Gilbert made a snorting sound in reply. 

"I figured. But, it's noon, I'm sure you wouldn't take you so long.. usually. And what's with that bundle there?" Gilbert could hear Ludwig shuffle his feet a bit, probably deciding whether or not to just go inside or just stay and answer Gilbert's questions.

"Gilbert.. it's no later than I usually am gone for. Besides the point, you just woke up, I'm assuming, and it's not that late in the day."

"It's the afternoon, Ludwig."

"Yes I know."

"Also," Gilbert said as he got up from his spot on the ledge with a small 'hmph', putting his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've gone with you if you left that early you know."

"Gilbert I told you, I left at the same time I do each time, when the sun rises." He turned around starting to head into the cave. "And besides, that's when you're always sleeping. You need your rest, so I just go."

Gilbert followed him, hands still on his hips. " 'Besides you were sleeping' " He mimicked in a ridiculously low toned pitch. He continued to copy him in this fashion around the cave, in tow of a ridiculous strut he liked to do when mimicking him.

"Oh, Gilbert you can't go outside, someone might get you."

"Gilbert"

"Gilbert you'll never be Able to last out there if you don't rest!!"

"Gilbert-"

"WHAT"

He whipped around angrily, but stopped himself a bit. Ludwig was looking at him kinda worried. Aw, shit.

"I... really am sorry if you feel like that, but it's better you get... strong first. Ok? I'm just worried about.."

Gilbert huffed, but nodded. 

"Alright. Fine. It's okay." He gave a chuckle to shake off the current slightly serious and down mood.

"But just because you asked sooo nicely little west!"

Ludwig looked at him for a minute before just shaking his head, a small kind of chuckle coming from him as he headed to the back to put the parcel away.

"Hey, We'll probably do some training tomorrow if you want, alright Gilbert?"

"Aw fuck yeah."

Today better go fast, he hoped. He could just feel like this may be the exciting thing he was waiting for awhile. Only time could show that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may not be exactly satisfyingly long, but more on, perhaps they shall. This is just the beginning after all... and it only gets bumpy from the next chapter on.... probably. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'll try not to let the updating get to shambles again, I swear. Y'all can chat with me at my blog if ya want (I can't link but it's harooka-douchebag-nanese lol), I'd be down for that. Well, enjoy your day then. ;V

**Author's Note:**

> A fic idea I've been thinking on for three years maybe, and this is the first step to actually finishing it.
> 
> Chapter update times are unknown, but keep an eye out if you like it. Have a great day y'all


End file.
